Computer systems store and transfer data as a part of basic routine operation. In computer networks that act as data transfer communication links by allowing individual systems to transfer data to other systems in the network, some systems may store particular data while other systems in the same network may store different data.
A network permits larger volumes of data storage since many systems are capable of storing and managing the data as compressed data. However, when an interruption or failure of the network occurs, the data transfer between the various systems is disrupted. Thus, during an interruption or failure, each system is unable to access the data managed by the other systems.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for storing and retrieving compressed data on a controlling computer system instead of storing data on a networked system. Further, what is needed is a data storage system that can operate during communication failures.